Danny Phantom: Season 4
by The DxS Masters
Summary: Do you miss Danny Phantom? Don't you wish for a new season? Well, wish granted! Danny Phantom Season 4 is here! Now playing: Episode 3- Rest in Peace: Nocturne has returned. He has a power that could finally destroy Danny. The power of death. When he uses it on Danny, it's up to Sam and Tucker to save him. But will it be too late? Rated T.
1. Episode 1: Emotion Sickness

**Why, hello. Welcome to the first episode of the Danny Phantom Season 4! I really hope you like it! We should update every Friday. But if we don't, we are terribly sorry.**

**This is obviously after the 'Disasteroid' incident. We are following where it left off. We aren't changing A THING! Usually people change the whole episode like, Danny doesn't expose himself as Danny Phantom, Danny and Sam don't have that 'moment', and blah, blah, blah. **_**But we "The DxS Masters", are following where the best-show-in-the-world left off.**_

**So we hope you enjoy! :D**

**We do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom **

**Season 4**

**Episode 1: "Emotion Sickness"**

* * *

"I Technus, will conquer this world! And you Ghost Boy, will not stop me!" Technus shouted into the sky.

Danny sighed for the millionth time. Technus just wouldn't give up! He then crossed his arms, and faced Technus.

"Okay _Technus_, can we get this over with? I have somewhere to be right now." Danny confirmed. Technus smiled.

"Oh yes. Should it be where your little girlfriend is?" Technus joked. Danny blushed. Technus then shot an ecto blast at him, and Danny crashed to the ground.

"See? Your emotions are your greatest weakness! With your weakness, I can defeat you, and finally conquer the world!" Technus admitted, and laughed. Danny stood up with the Fenton Thermos in hand.

"Guess again, geek." He then pressed the 'capture' button, and a blue vortex appeared. The blue vortex aimed at Technus, and sucked him in. Danny then closed the lid, and smiled proudly.

"Better get out of here before-" Danny was about to say, but he was cut off by the paparazzi, and fan girls. Danny sighed in annoyance, turned intangible, and flew up in the air.

He saw the Nasty Burger miles away. He then flew faster, knowing his friends were waiting for him.

Can you believe it? Danny saved the world. _He saved the freakin' world_ _from an asteroid. _Him. A fifteen year old kid, and all the ghosts from the ghost zone. It was a devastating day. But now, everyone is loving Danny.

He finally got to the Nasty Burger, and transformed back into Danny Fenton. His white hair became black, his glowing green eyes became blue, and his black and white jumpsuit became a white T-shirt with red inside, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He was a looker. Yes he was.

He went through the doors. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Silence filled the room.

"Um… hi?" he broke the silence. Everyone then started dashing towards him with excited smiles.

"Danny! Danny! Danny!" They all chanted. Danny sighed. He then went intangible, and went to find Sam, Valerie, Jazz, and Tucker. He eventually did, and landed towards them. They were in the way back of the Nasty Burger where no one has ever went before. It was too disgusting. But they didn't care. They just wanted to get away from the madness.

"Hey guys." Danny greeted. He smiled at them. They smiled back, but Sam's smile began to fade as she saw a bruise on Danny's arm.

Danny began to feel something when he looked at Sam. He felt worry. Danny sighed.

"Sam, you don't need to worry. I'm alright, I'm fine! Its just a bruise. I'll be fine." Danny assured. Sam looked confused.

"I didn't say I was worried! I wasn't! How do you know that?" Sam asked, tilting her head. Danny looked at her in the eye.

"I…, I could feel it."

_~DANNY PHANTOM THEME SONG~_

_Yo, Danny Fenton was just fourteen_

_When his parents built a strange machine_

_Designed a view a world unseen._

_(Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, Phantom)_

_When it didn't quite work, his parents, they just quit! _

_Danny then took a look inside of it._

_There was a great big flash, and everything changed!_

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_When he first woke up, he realized,_

_He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes!_

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly!_

_He was much more unique then the other guys._

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do._

_He had to stop the ghosts from coming through._

_He's here to fight for me and you!_

_(Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's _Danny Phantom_) _

Everyone gasped, except Danny. They looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean you could _feel _it?" Sam questioned. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. When I looked at you, I could feel your emotion. I could feel the worry that you were feeling towards me. I don't know how." Danny responded. Sam blushed a little, making Danny smile. He loved when she blushed. He thought it was cute.

"Do you think this is a new ghost power?" Valerie asked. Jazz nodded, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, I believe so. I think he's got the power of emotion." Jazz answered.

"The power of emotion?" Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie repeated. Jazz nodded.

"So… I can read and feel someone's emotion? You mean how they feel?" Danny asked. Jazz nodded once again.

"Come on, lets go to Fenton Works to test this new power out." Jazz suggested. Danny transformed grabbing Sam and Tucker, Valerie put on her suit, and Jazz went in her car, and they all went to Fenton Works.

* * *

Once they all got there, they went inside, and dashed down the stairs, into the lab. The portal was still damaged, but it was almost fixed. They all settled into a circle.

"Now Danny, concentrate. Look at one person at a time, and try to feel what their feeling. Just like you did with Sam at the Nasty Burger." Jazz explained. Danny nodded. He then looked at Tucker who was on his left.

He looked at him in the eye. He then felt something. He felt… happiness, and felt like Tucker was going to start jumping up and down. He felt excitement.

"Tucker," Danny started. Tucker waited for him to continue. "your excited." Tucker's smile grinned even more.

"It works! I am excited!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny chuckled. He then looked at Valerie. He looked at her in the eye.

A tingly feeling started going through his body. He felt shame. He felt something in his chest that he just wanted to rip out. He felt… guiltiness?

"Valerie, why are you feeling guilty about yourself?" Danny asked, then continued. "Is this about you hunting me _before _you knew my secret? I thought we been over this!" Valerie looked at her feet, and nodded timidly.

"I just can't get over the fact that I hurt you while being your friend. I thought I was hurting a monster. A bad ghost. But instead, I was hurting a friend." Valerie admitted. Tucker put his hand on her shoulder, and Danny just frowned.

"Valerie, you didn't know. Its okay, I forgive you. We all make mistakes. Its okay. You don't have to blame on yourself. The past is the past." Danny admitted. Valerie lifted her head. She smiled weakly. Now he felt happiness. Danny smiled too.

He then looked at Jazz. The tingly feeling came back. He then felt right. He felt like he was right about having a new power. He felt confident.

"Jazz, you're feeling confident about my power, aren't you?" Danny joked. Jazz smirked.

"Why yes I am, thank you for noticing." She thanked sarcastically. Danny chuckled.

He then looked at Sam last. He looked in her eyes. Sam blushed a little, knowing he was finding her emotion. She looked in his big blue eyes, and that's when she was feeling something.

Danny was too. His heart pounded fast, and he couldn't look away from her. He felt the tingly feeling rushing through his body. Was he feeling… _love_?

"Am I feeling love?" He whispered, but everyone heard. Jazz and Valerie couldn't stop saying 'aw', and Tucker began to gag, but was loving Danny and Sam's moment at the same time. Danny and Sam just looked at each other. Sam finally spoke.

"Yes you are…" She answered. She looked at the floor. What if he doesn't actually _love _her yet? Love was a strong word. So what if he only _likes _her, but is not _in love _with her? Even though they were together, she still had doubts. But Danny took her by surprise. He could feel her doubt, her thoughts of rejection. So he was to prove her wrong. He grabbed her chin, and lifted it so she was staring at him.

"I love you too." He admitted with all of his heart. Sam smiled wide. Danny then tilted his head a little, and smacked her lips against his. And all he felt, was love. They thought of nothing, but them. They felt like the spotlight was only on the two. They couldn't hear the 'aw' coming from the two girls, and the gagging noises from Tucker.

Soon, the couple broke apart for oxygen. They were breathing heavily, and they both smiled at each other as they collided their foreheads. It was obvious that they were crazy for each other.

"Ahem," Tucker cleared his throat. Danny and Sam jumped from each other, and glared at Tucker. "sorry to ruin your 'moment', but uh, I need to go to work." He put quotation marks at the word 'moment' while saying his statement. And yes, Tucker was still the Mayor of Amity Park. He's actually pretty good at it. Well, in his, Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Jazz's opinion.

"Okay Tuck, have fun!" Danny teased. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir." Tucker said sarcastically as he left the lab. They all shrugged.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna go home before my Dad kills me," Valerie admitted. "see ya'!" She transformed in her battle suit.

"Bye." They waved, and she was gone. Danny looked at Sam and Jazz.

"Video games?" He suggested.

"No, but you two can play. I need to study." Jazz said. They all walked out of the lab, and went into the kitchen. "but you two behave yourselves. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She smirked, and left. Danny and Sam turned bright red.

"Um… you still in?" Danny asked.

"Why not?" They then went upstairs into Danny's room, and played.

* * *

The next day was a Monday. It was their first day back to school since the 'Disasteroid' incident. Since before the 'Disasteroid' it was the beginning of September. The 'Disasteroid' didn't come until the end of the month. And the school decided that they shouldn't start school until after a month or so. After everything calms down. And now, it was November and the school decided to reopen.

Danny groaned as he felt a pillow hit his face. He heard Jazz yell at him to get up. But he didn't want to. He was too tired.

"If you don't get up, you won't get to see Sam…" Jazz teased. Danny's eyes flew open, and sat up. He threw the pillow at her.

"Get out, I'm going to get dressed." Danny warned. Jazz laughed and smirked.

"That's a good boy." She joked as she laughed, and skipped towards the door. She was then not seen.

Danny sighed as he got his pajamas off, and his usual clothes on. His jet black hair was still messy as normal. He still wore that white and red T-shirt, with blue jeans, and white and red sneakers. It seemed like nothing has changed. Besides getting a new power, and getting muscular. Oh, he's a looker, isn't he?

He finally went downstairs, and into the kitchen. He saw his mom cooking breakfast, and his dad _trying _to read the newspaper.

"Rea-sike-coal for the ean-vi-er-ment?" His Dad, Jack Fenton, sounded out loud. Maddie went over to him, and pointed to the sentence he was trying to read.

"That says, _"Recycle for the environment"_, Jack." Maddie explained. Jack rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"I knew that…" He trailed off. He then looked at Danny. "Hey son! Ready for school, _sidekick_?" Danny rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be." Danny replied. He then grabbed a pancake from the plate in the middle of the table. "I'm going to pick up Sam and Tucker. Later!" He then transformed into Danny Phantom. He waved goodbye to his Mom and Dad, and flew through the ceiling.

He flew across the sky, heading toward Sam's house. He grinned as he did. She loves him, and he loves her. There was no way their relationship could end.

Danny finally got there, and knocked on her window. No answer. He knocked again. And again, no answer. Danny started to get worried. Where was she? In the shower? Getting dressed? In the bathroom? He then decided to phase through the window. And from the bathroom, he heard a toilet flush. Danny sighed in relief when he realized that Sam was okay.

Sam then walked out of the bathroom, and was dressed. She wore her normal clothes she always wears, but her little ponytail wasn't seen. She had wore it down today.

Even though it was just a little change, didn't meant that Danny wasn't in 'aw' struck. He was. Her long raven hair shined in the spotlight, her bangs were off to the side, and her hair was pushed against her shoulders. Sam then realized his expression.

"Oh, pull it together, ghost boy. I'm not leaving it this way." She was about to take the hair brush, but Danny stopped her.

"Keep like that. I like it this way." Danny admitted, pulling Sam closer to him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, lover boy." She said sarcastically, but smiled. Danny smiled back, and they kissed on the lips.

Danny felt that sweet sensation of love. He was starting to like his new power a little bit. His favorite emotion, was love. Love made his heart speed, and made him feel like the luckiest half ghost in the world. He loved it. And most importantly, he loved her.

They finally broke apart for air. They panted while smiling.

"Ready to go to Tucker's?" he asked after he caught his breath.

"Ready." she answered. He picked her up in bridal-style, and he phased out of her house, and towards Tucker's.

Soon as they got there, Tucker was standing there, arms crossed, and was tapping his foot. Obviously he was waiting for them for long.

"Ugh, seriously! I know you two are lovey-dovey for each other, but do you _have _to take a long time to get here?" Tucker complained. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Let's just go. We're going to be late." Sam warned. Danny and Tucker nodded, as Danny grabbed the two of them with both of his arms, and flew out of Tucker's house, towards the school.

* * *

Once they got there, Danny let go of his friends, and transformed back into Danny Fenton. Once they were in the school, everyone crowded around the trio. Girls pushed Sam out of the way, and she stumbled out of the crowd, almost loosing her balance.

"Um… okay…" she trailed off. She tried to calm herself down, reminding herself that Danny loved her. He would never betray her.

But when she saw Paulina run towards the crowd, she got nervous. The crowd moved out of the way, so she could get to Danny. After all, she _was _the most popular and prettiest girl in school. (*coughcough-not-coughcough*) There was no way he could reject _her_!

Sam watched as she made her way up to Danny. She put her fingertips on his chest in a flirty way. She smirked up at him, but he just frowned.

"You know…" she trailed off. "I was wondering if you and I could get together. Like on a date… what do you say?"

Danny felt Sam's anger. He felt angry too. So he looked at Paulina with a dull expression.

"I say no." was his reply. Paulina was shocked. Did he just say _no _to _Paulina Sanchez_?

"_No?_" Paulina repeated. Sam's anger vanished, and her frown went upside down into a smirk.

"I said it, and I meant it." Danny admitted. He then went to Sam, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Besides, I'm taken." It was now Paulina's turn to feel jealous.

"By the _Goth freak_!?" Paulina exclaimed. Danny nodded. "Why?"

"Because she's different from other girls. She's nice, smart, independent, an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, funny, can kick-butt, and is unbelievably _gorgeous._" Danny explained. Sam blushed, and Danny smiled. Paulina boiled with anger. Her fists clenched, her eyes narrowed tight, and her face was completely red. She then stomped away. Her friends followed. And soon, the crowd vanished.

"Ha, you just totally owned Paulina!" Tucker exclaimed as he high-fived Danny. He just smiled.

"Well, it was worth it." Danny replied. They then heard the bell ring, and quickly went to their lockers, got their stuff, and headed off to class.

* * *

It was finally lunch. Mr. Lancer, and all of Danny's teachers, were going easy on him now they knew what he was. Dash and all of the A-list weren't bullying him anymore… life was great for him. But once he sat down, his ghost sense went off. He groaned as he looked at Sam and Tucker.

"Go." Sam said. Danny nodded.

"Going Ghost!" he cried as he turned into Danny Phantom. He looked at Tucker and Sam one last time, before flying up into the air.

He looked around him. Where was the ghost? Just then a new kind of ghost appeared. It looked like Technus, but in a girly way.

She had green skin, wore blue squared sunglasses, her hair was long and white, she wore a white dress with a black cape, and had white shoes.

"My name is Techna! The smartest ghost girl in the world!" Techna shouted out to the sky. Danny sighed.

"Another Technus? You gotta be kidding me…" he muttered, but Techna heard.

"Oh, so you're the ghost boy everyone is talking about, huh? How are the new powers doing?" Techna asked, while smirking. Danny was confused.

"How do you know I have a new power?" Danny questioned. Techna smirked.

"I told you, I'm smart. I know A LOT about emotions. I'm the one who gave them to you." Techna answered. Danny was completely lost.

"H-how?" he asked. Techna smirked.

"I have my ways." was her reply. She then aimed a blue ghost ray at him, and shot, but Danny dodged. He aimed his green ghost ray, and shot it at her. She then flew to the ground. She rose from the ground as quickly as she could, and narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." She then attacked Danny, and for him, everything started to go black.

* * *

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked.

They were waiting outside the school, waiting for him. They told the teachers that they had to help Danny. The teachers let them free. So here they are, trying to see where Danny went.

"I don't know- hey is that Danny getting attack by… a _girl _Technus?" he asked. Sam looked at his direction. She wide-eyed.

"Danny!" She cried. She grabbed her backpack, plus Tucker, and they ran to help their friend.

* * *

Danny woke up in his lab. He was trapped in a technology box. Just like the one Skulker created for Vlad, but the outlines were pink instead of green. He looked at Techna who held a device that was the size of an iPad, connected to the box he was in. Danny tried to phase out of it, he tried to go ghost, but nothing happened. He sighed.

"What do you want with me?" he asked Techna. She just smiled.

"You out of the way, so I can destroy the world with technology, and emotion." she replied.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By transferring so much emotion into you with one click of a button, that the power you have developed, will explode followed by yourself." she answered. Danny wide-eyed.

Just then the lab door burst open. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz all ran down the stairs, and into the lab with their weapons. They were about to shoot her, but she stopped them.

"Nuh-a-ah! In one press of this button, your little friend will feel ALL THE EMOTIONS IN THE WORLD AND EXPLODE FOREVER!" Techna screamed. Danny's friends stood still. This ghost wouldn't actually _kill _Danny, right? She couldn't. But she would.

Sam stepped forward. She held up her wrist ray. She aimed it at the ghost.

"Not on my watch." she muttered. She secretly aimed her wrist ray at the device Techna was holding. Sam then shot it, and it broke into pieces. The box that kept Danny hostage, was now opened. He jumped out of it and transformed into Danny Phantom. He looked at Sam, and mouthed her a 'Thank you'. She smiled and mouthed back 'Anytime'. Danny smiled back, and turned his attention to Techna.

"Alright, Techna. Time is up." Danny stated. He formed his ghost ray, and aimed it at her. Techna did the same to him. Right before Techna, or him could blast anything, Techna was shot to the ground by four blasts.

Danny had a confused look on his face. He didn't do that… so who did? He then looked behind him to see Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz blowing out the smoke from the ectoblasters. He smiled at them. What could he do without them?

He then turned his attention back to Techna once more. He landed where she laid. She was knocked out.

Sam went over to him, and gave him the thermos. Danny quietly thanked her, and sucked Techna in the thermos, and put the lid back on.

"You okay, Danny?" Sam asked. Danny smiled at her.

"I'm fine." he answered, even though he was a little sore. Sam rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. He knew she knew he was lying. He sighed.

"Only a little sore. That's it! Other than that I'm fine! Honest!" Danny admitted, putting his hands up in defense. Sam laughed.

"You're cute." she complimented. Danny grinned.

"I am a charmer, aren't I?" Danny teased. Sam laughed, and pushed him playfully.

"Oh, shut up." she laughed. Danny smiled.

Meanwhile Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz rolled their eyes.

"Lovebirds." They all mumbled in unison. Danny then grabbed Sam's hand, and went to them.

"So… what now?" Tucker asked. Sam looked at her spider wrist watch. It was already four o'clock. School has ended.

"Its four o'clock… we missed school. So wanna go to my place for movie night?" Sam suggested. They all nodded.

"Totally."

All Danny did was smile for the rest of the day. He felt happiness and love. No sadness, angriness, or any bad feeling. He just felt the two most wonderful feelings in the world. And sure enough, Danny felt his life couldn't get any better.

* * *

_**In the Ghost Zone…**_

Techna cursed herself as she found herself on the ground of the Ghost Zone. She looked up to see Technus watching her.

"Um… who are you?" she asked. Technus smirked.

"I am Technus! Master of all technology! And one day, I will rule the world with it!" Technus exclaimed. Techna smiled.

"I'm Techna! The smartest ghost girl in the world! And one day, I'll rule the world with technology and emotion!" Techna introduced herself. They now both smiled.

"I think we will get along well," Technus said.

"I think we will." Techna replied. They combined hands, making them both blush. **(A/N: Wait… ghosts blush? :P) **They then flew across the ghost zone's green and black sky, starting to build feelings for each other.

_**-THE END!-**_

* * *

**SamXDanny: Okay. I'm the one who wrote this chapter. Teameida Creator (my partner) came up with the idea, also the title of this episode! **_**I **_**made the idea for making this story **_**AND **_**account, while she made the idea for the name… yeah… xD**

**Anyways, we hoped you liked it! The next episode will probably be published next Friday or so. So stay tuned!**

_**~The DxS Masters **_


	2. Episode 2: Cardboarded Up Feelings

**Hey guys, Liv here. I would like to start off by apologizing for the long wait. ** **You should thank Trish and Jeannie who got on my back about finishing this! ** **Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Danny Phantom Season 4**

** Episode 2**

** Cardboarded Up Feelings**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Danny!" Tucker ran up to Danny's room and barged in, panting and sweating, "Guess what!"

Danny looked up from his book to see Tucker panting with a goofy look on his face. Danny's eyebrow raised but then smiled. "You finally got a girlfriend?" Danny guessed.

Tucker frowned. "Not yet, but the Amity Park Amusement Park added a new ride to the place. A ride based on you, me and Sam!" he said excitedly all in one breath. Danny quickly dog-eared the page he was on, threw it on the bed and ran to Tucker.

"Dude, don't lie to me..." Danny said, trying to sense if there was any hint of him lying, but he couldn't sense any. "You're not lying?!"

"Dude, why would I lie to you at a time like this?" Tucker laughed as he held up three tickets to the amusement park, "I've got tickets to this Saturday. You in?"

"HECK YEAH! Although it is a little strange how they know so much about our lives already... Does Sam already know about this?" Danny asked, jumping with a little bit of excitement. Tucker shook his head. "I'll call her right now. And thanks, Tuck! You're the best!" Danny called as Tucker began to descend the staircase.

"What are bros for?!" Tucker's voice echoed and the sound of a door closing was heard. Danny chuckled to himself and pulled out his new iPhone. He quickly hit the speed dial for Sam. After three rings, he heard his favorite voice.

_"Hey Danny!"_ she said. Danny smiled. She's so cute.

"Hey Sammy! Listen, you free Saturday?"

_"Yup! Why?"_

"Because Tucker got us tickets to the amusement park! Wanna come?"

_"Danny, sweetie, can you think of a reason that I would say no?"_ Sam asked in her all too famous sarcastic yet amusing voice. Danny smirked.

"Um... No, I can't say that I do."

_"Good, because neither can I."_ she laughed, _"I heard my mom mention something about a new ride too!"_

"Uh huh! But not just any ride, a Danny Phantom ride..." Danny smiled, waited for Sam's reaction. There was a 10 second pause that felt like 10 hours, but he heard a totally non-goth squeal of joy. Danny jumped but laughed at her reaction. "So I take it that you're excited...?"

_"Meet me at my place in 5 minutes and I'll tell you how excited I am! See ya soon!"_ she said excitedly.

"Okay! Bye! Love you!" Danny said.

_"Love you too!"_ she giggled and hung up the phone.

Danny sighed contently and quickly shoved his phone into his pocket. He transformed into the now worldwide famous Danny Phantom and flew through the ceiling to his beloved girlfriend's house. Little did he know that there was someone watching him from the alley next to his house.

"Beware, Ghost Kid, for I have discovered a new power. A power that is so unbelievably awesome that it will blow your mind!" the voice laughed evilly.

* * *

_Yo Danny Fenton was just fourteen,_

_ When his parents built a strange machine_

_ Designed a view a world unseen._

_ (Gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom, Phantom)_

_ When his parents, they just quit, Danny took a look inside of it._

_ There was a great big flash and everything changed!_

_ His molecules got all rearranged!_

_ (Phantom, Phantom)_

_ When he first woke up, he realized,_

_ He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes!_

_ He could walk through walls, disappear and fly!_

_ He's much more unique than the other guys._

_ It was then that he knew what he had to do._

_ He had to stop the ghosts from coming through._

_ He's here to fight for me and you!_

_ Gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_ Gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_ Gonna catch em all cause he's... Danny Phantom._

* * *

Saturday crept up on the three teens. They were all currently all getting ready at their houses, getting dressed in their usual, favorite clothes.

"Ah, it feels good to get out of that suit once in a while." Tucker sighed as he put his long sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants and his favorite red beret on his head. He checked his PDA for the time. 6:53 AM. Yup, they were up early, but it was going to be worth it if they could get into the park earlier than anyone else.

Sam gently stroked her lips with her purple lipstick and looked in the mirror and fixed her hair into a high ponytail, pulling all of her hair up today, wanting to be a little different. She tugged her purple leggings on and her black combat boots that she loved so much. To finish her look, she put black crystal earrings that Danny gave her on her ears.

_*KNOCK KNOCK* _

"Just a sec!" Sam called. She ran to her bedroom door and opened it, revealing Danny. She gave him a hug and let him in.

"Mmm... Your hair smells good... And looks nice..." Danny smiled lovingly as he opened his hand to reveal a purple flower. He carefully placed it behind one of her ears and took a step back to observe her. "Perfect."

"Thanks, Danny." Sam said softly and kissed his cheek. He lightly pecked her lips and took her hand in his.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked. She smiled and nodded as he guided her down her stairs and out the door where he changed into Danny Phantom, picked his girlfriend and took off.

"Does Tucker have a ride to the park?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her and laughed.

"He's the mayor of Amity Park, hun. He's got people who will drive him around in a limo." He laughed, his eyes shining. Sam rolled her eyes and smirked as Danny began to descend altitude. He set her down gently and changed back to Danny Fenton just in time to see a limo pull up to the front entrance of the park. Tucker hopped on out, thanked the driver and shut the door.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam yelled, waving their hands to get his attention. Tucker whipped around and spotted his two best friends and bolted up to them, being enveloped into a big group hug.

"Guys, I need to take you for a drive around Amity Park in that beauty." Tucker laughed as he looked at the limousine. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay c'mon! I've been waiting all week for this!" he said excitedly. Tucker smirked and reached into his back pocket, pulling out three tickets and handing it to his friends. The three teens ran to the front entrance where a person was waiting specifically for them to let them in. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her inside, extremely excited. Sam laughed as she was being pulled into the park and snatched the collar of Tucker's shirt, also being dragged along.

"It seems like it's been forever since the last time we were all here together!" Danny exclaimed. He took a moment to soak in his surroundings when he felt a hand tug on his shoulder. He turned to see Sam, who was motioning for him to follow her, which he happily obliged. She pointed in a general direction and Danny moved to his eyes. He then saw it. What the three teens had come to see: _The Danny Phantom ride_.

"They call it… _'Back in Time: The Story of Danny Phantom'_." Sam said as she read the sign. Danny looked at the ride, as he saw a picture of him, Sam and Tucker, all in fighting position. The ride was entirely indoors, and the building was a lot bigger than he pictured it. He looked at Tucker, who was taking pictures of the front entrance with his PDA.

"Okay then, let's go try this baby out!" Tucker yelled as he ran towards the entrance. Danny took Sam's hand and followed him. Inside the building was a long, winding area for the line to stand and wait in order for a turn on the ride. The simply ran through all of the velvet rope until they made it to the actual ride. A tall, tired looking teen stood there and let them through. The area was all lit up by black lights, as cardboard cutouts of ghosts where all over the walls and were glowing from the lights. Tucker had already long called the front row seat, so Danny and Sam sat next to each other right behind him. They pulled down their safety bars with a loud creak. The teenager who had let them in pulled on their bars to make sure they were secure and then walked back to the controls.

"Enjoy your ride!" he said as he pushed a big green button. The cars pushed forward and they entered a dark cave. They felt themselves being pulled up, but the room was too dark to see anything.

_ "I'm goin' ghost!"_ a recording of Danny's voice called out. Sam couldn't help but giggle. Images of different ghosts that they had fought before appeared on the walls. Skulker, Ember, Box Ghost, Vlad, Poindexter, Walker, Lunch Lady, Kitty, Johnny and so many more pooped up all over the place. A holographic Danny Phantom floated in front of them.

_"I need your help to defeat all of these guys! You in?"_ he asked them. Sam turned to the real Danny, whose eyes were wide open and a stupid grin was spread across his face.

_"Let's go!"_ The roller coaster suddenly stopped moving up and took a sharp turn, followed by a deep dip. They all screamed with surprise of the sudden movement and then with amusement. Danny and Tucker lifted up their hands and yelled. Sam screamed and laughed at the same time, as her ponytail whipped around from the speed of the ride. Images of Danny, Sam and Tucker fighting ghosts appeared all over the place. The coaster slowed down a bit as it entered another room.

_"Okay, I showed you the portal, now can we get out of here? My parents will be back here any minute! Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway…"_

_ "C'mon Danny! A Ghost Zone! Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!"_

_"You know what? You're right! Who knows what awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal?!"_ Suddenly, green strobe lights began to flicker. A recording of Danny's scream filled the room. The real Sam's eyes widen and she shut her eyes, not wanting to relive that moment. Danny turned to her and took her hand. He gave her a soft smile, showing off his eyes while he was doing so. She smiled back as him. The ride suddenly picked up speed again and whooshing noises were heard.

"BEWARE!" that all too familiar voice screamed. Danny's ghost sense went off and he looked up, seeing the Box Ghost flying at the speed of the ride. Danny rolled his eyes and shot him with a simple ectoblast out of his finger. The Box Ghost was sent back into a wall, causing it to crack a little. He growled and chased the ride. "That's it, Ghost Child. You have defeated me once too often. It is now time to unleash my new power!" he screamed to himself as his hands began to glow an odd, off white color. He finally caught up to the ride where it had entered the final room, and it was pitch black. He shot out a ray from his hands and a slight, cut in half scream was heard. He laughed evilly. "Yes! I did it! BEWARE!" he yelled as he turned intangible and left the building.

"THIS IS THE BEST RIDE EVER!" Tucker yelled out to Danny and Sam. Danny laughed.

"Oh you got that right! What do you think so far, Sam?" Danny asked as the ride began to slow down. She didn't reply, and Danny couldn't see her. He took her hand in his, but let go when it didn't feel right. Instead of feeling her soft skin, he felt… Cardboard? Danny lit up his hand with a neon green glow and put it near Sam. There sat a cardboard cutout of Sam. Danny's eyes widened as the ride came to a stop.

"Did Sam reply?" Tucker asked as he turned around. He saw the cardboard Sam and screamed. Danny's scream followed as that same, tired looking teen pushed a button to release the safety bars.

"Have a nice day!" he called out as Danny was already running out of the building, carrying the piece of cardboard with him. He ran outside into the risen sun and shut his eyes a little from the brightness. Tucker followed close behind and the stopped finally right outside another ride.

"Sam?" Danny and Tucker asked at the same time. Sam blinked and moved her eyes to look at them.

"Hmm?" she replied. Danny blinked. It turned out that she was able to reply, but wasn't able to move, obviously because it looked like she was struggling to move. "Hey! What the heck?" she cried as she tried to move her legs, but ended up falling over. Danny caught her before she hit the ground.

"What in the…?" Tucker finally managed to say. Danny's eyes filled with confusion. Sam looked at them.

"What?" she asked. Danny picked her up and took her into a house of mirrors. He set her down in the normal mirror at the front door for her to see herself. She suddenly let out a high pitched scream. "HOW WHAT WHY WHO?!" she began to scream out a bunch of questions. Danny put his hand on her cardboard cheek.

"Shh shh, Sam. Don't worry, we'll get this figured out. I promise." He said, trying to stay calm when inside, he was also screaming out questions. He pulled out his iPhone and quickly dialed the number to Fenton Works.

_"Hi Danny! How's your day going so far?"_ Jazz's bubbly voice came through the speaker.

"Not so great. I need you to get the Specter Speeder ready for me. I'll call you back in five minutes to explain everything." he said quickly and then hung up. He turned to Tucker and he was already calling his limousine driver. Danny picked Sam up and raced to the front entrance with Tucker following close behind. The limo had just pulled up to the front entrance. Danny quickly hopped in and Tucker slammed the door before the driver could even open the door for them in the first place.

"Fenton Works please, and step on it!" Tucker said, sounding urgent.

"Yes sir!" the driver answered happily as he shifted into drive and sped along the roads. Danny pulled out his phone again and called Jazz, who had already gotten the Specter Speeder ready to go. He told her what had happened, what he saw, what he didn't see, what he could remember, and answered the rest of her questions.

When they pulled up to Fenton Works, the front door opened and Jazz ran out and yanked the door open.

"Where is she?!" she said, as Danny simply phased out of his seat belt and pulled Sam with him.

"Ow!" Sam yelped as her head hit the top of the door when Danny yanked her out. He turned and kissed her dimensional forehead.

"Sorry Sam." he apologized sheepishly and picked her up and ran inside. Jazz, Danny and Tucker all made their way down to the lab. Tucker hopped in and started the engine. Danny picked Sam up and sat in the back with her on his lap.

"Be careful, guys!" Jazz called out as they entered the Ghost Zone.

"We will!" the boys shouted back.

"Danny? Tucker?" Sam whispered. Danny turned her so that he was looking at her face.

"Yes?" Danny replied. He saw guilt in her eyes, and he touched her cheek. "What is it?"

"I'm... I'm so sorry, you guys. I have totally ruined today. I know you guys were really looking forward to today." she apologized shakily, closing her eyes.

"Oh Sam, this isn't your fault." Tucker said gently, both looking in the rear view mirror to see her and in front of him.

"Tuck's right. This is not your fault in any way, shape or form. This is the Box Ghost's doings, and we're going to get this all fixed, okay?" Danny whispered softly and kissed where her lips were.

"I could hardly feel that." Sam pouted, which made Danny smile.

"Once we get you all fixed up, I'll give you another, one that you can feel." he smiled at her. She smirked and giggled, making Tucker gag.

"C'mon you guys, I'm right here!" he complained, making Danny and Sam laugh.

"Oh suck it up, Foley." Sam laughed. Tucker rolled his teal eyes as he shifted gears and steered through the Ghost Zone to the Box Ghost's island. Danny stood up and transformed.

"Stay here." he ordered. Tucker nodded and Sam smacked her lips.

"As if I can go anywhere even if I wanted to." she replied sarcastically. Danny smiled, happy to hear her sarcastic sense of humor, and phased out of the Specter Speeder. He quietly phased through the door of the building and floated around, looking for him. He then heard voices coming from another room. He gently floated in the general direction, invisible, and stopped when he heard the voices clearly.

"I told you! I did turn that ghost punk into cardboard!" Danny heard the Box Ghost say. Danny's face was concentrated, trying to understand the whole plot of this.

"You idiot! You didn't turn him into cardboard! You turned his _girlfriend_ into cardboard!" a voice yelled back at him. Danny turned his head around the corner slightly, seeing the Box Ghost and... SKULKER.

_ 'He did say to me a little while back that he'd still be hunting me...'_ Danny thought as he continued to listen.

"I'm sorry! It was so dark! I couldn't see where I was aiming!" The Box Ghost whined, trying to think of a better excuse. He was then sent into the wall from Skulker's powerful, iron punch.

"I knew I shouldn't have hired a moron to capture my prey. All I wanted was for you to make him a new target for my island, but instead you hit his girl- wait a minute..." he thought. Danny's eyes widened as he continued to listen. "The Ghost Child is quite fond of that goth girl... If I were to make her a new cardboard target for my island, it would permanently harm him!" he laughed. Danny's fists clenched and he became visible again.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" he yelled as he punched Skulker with every bit of strength that he could muster. He was sent back into the wall, groaning. Skulker grinned slightly and lifted his arm, aiming a missile at Danny. It launched out of it's starting place, targeted towards Danny. He quickly became intangible and watched as it harmlessly phased through him and hit the Box Ghost, sending him out of his own island.

"Over your dead body? What an excellent idea." Skulker laughed evilly. Danny's hands moved to his belt where he pulled the thermos off.

"YOU WILL NOT GO NEAR HER!" Danny screamed, not able to control himself. He pushed the button, creating a bluish vortex to come out of the thermos. It reached Skulker and sucked him inside, his scream heard in the process. Danny attached the thermos to his belt again and phased out of the Box Ghost's liar.

_ 'Now where did he go?'_ Danny asked himself. He could only remember the missile hitting him, sending him out of the island. He sighed and returned to the Specter Speeder, where he saw the concerned faces of Sam and Tucker.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Danny took the the thermos off of his belt and set it down on the seat.

"Turns out that Skulker hired the Box Ghost to turn me into cardboard to use me as a new practice target on his island, but accidentally turned you into cardboard." he growled.

"What else?" Sam asked again, able to tell that there was more to the story. He lifted his head and looked at Tucker, also pleading for him to continue. He sighed.

"He... He said that he would take Sam instead because he knew how much you mean to me." Danny whispered. Tucker shook his head.

"Well there's no way that's going to happen. What happened to the Box Ghost? We need him to reverse what he did to Sam!"

"Skulker had tried to shoot me, but it hit the Box Ghost instead. It sent him off of his island, and I couldn't see where he went." he said. Tucker took out his PDA and typed something into it. He set it on the front window, fastening his seat belt.

"Buckle up, guys! We're going to Princess Dorothea's castle. She'll help." Tucker smiled. Danny picked Sam up and set her on his lap and held on to her tightly as the Specter Speeder at what felt like light speed. Danny opened his eyes to see that they had made it to her castle. Tucker landed the Speeder gently and unfastened his seat belt. He turned around to see Danny hugging Sam close to his body with one arm while he unbuckled the seat belt. Tucker smirked and stood up, opening the door of the Speeder to see three guards standing there, holding their spears up to him.

"_Halt!_ Who goes there?" one of the guards asked, his voice screeching.

"Danny Phantom." Danny answered as he came to the door. The guards put their spears down with apologetic eyes.

"Oh! We're so sorry, Danny. I'm assuming you would like to see the princess. This way!" the guard informed. Danny smiled and placed to cutout of Sam on his shoulders. She shrieked in surprise at his sudden action.

"Danny!" she laughed. Danny looked up at her.

"What? I've always wanted to carry you this way!" he pouted, trying to sound innocent. Sam laughed at his stupidity and went along with it.

The guards led the teenagers into the castle and into the throne room, where Princess Dorothea sat on a jeweled chair. She smiled and stood up, holding out her arms.

"Welcome, Danny Phantom! What brings you here to my castle?" she asked sweetly. She then noticed Sam on his shoulders, and her blood red eyes suddenly grew wide. "What happened to your girlfriend?"

"Long story short, she was turned this way by the Box Ghost under the orders of Skulker and we need your help to find him."

"Find who? The Box Ghost or Skulker?"

"The Box Ghost. I have Skulker with me." Danny said, patting the thermos that hung on his belt. Dora smiled and walked to a crystal ball that sat on a cushioned pedestal. She place her hand on it and shut her eyes, concentrating. An image of the Box Ghost appeared, flying frantically and a look of panic plastered on his face. Danny looked into the ball, looking around the Box Ghost's surroundings. "Dora, do you think you can zoom out a little so I can see where he is?"

"Piece of cake." she smiled and clenched her fist and opened it slightly, making the picture zoom out. Danny's eyes widened.

"Okay, I know where he is. C'mon, Tucker. We need to go to Casper High." he said as he ran to the Specter Speeder, holding on to Sam so she wouldn't fall off he shoulders.

"Oh, and thank you, Dora!"

"Anytime! Please return soon!" she called back, waving as the Speeder left her island and into the human world.

* * *

Tucker landed the ship in the Fenton Works lab and before he could open the door, he felt his wrist grabbed by Danny's and felt that sensation of being turned intangible. Danny flew at his new speed of 150 MPH to his school, Sam and Tucker at his sides. They landed in the front hallway, eerie noises heard from down the hall.

"He'll never find me... He'll never find me... He'll never find me.." a voice repeated over and over. Danny gently handed Sam to Tucker and floated silently down the hallway. He saw the Box Ghost floating in circles, completely panicked. Danny flew over to him and grabbed his shirt before he could even see Danny there.

"You're coming with me, RIGHT NOW." Danny growled as he dragged him down the hallway.

"Oh please! Don't hurt me! I swear, I meant no harm!" The Box Ghost pleaded. Danny looked at him.

"You meant a LOT of harm! You wanted to make me a practice target!" he yelled, making the Box Ghost flinch.

"You don't understand! I had no choice!" he cried out. Danny stopped and turned to him again, waiting for him to continue. "Skulker was going harm the Lunch Lady until I stopped him! And he told me that either I turned you into cardboard or he would hurt my beloved!" Danny couldn't help but bite his tongue to keep from gagging right in front of him, but he understood the pain he was going through. He would hate to see Sam get hurt too.

"I understand, Boxy. I still need you to reverse what you did to Sam though." Danny said gently as he still held on to his shirt and pulled him down the hall to where Sam and Tucker were.

"You got him!" Tucker exclaimed happily,

"Now make him reverse the spell!"

"Um... Well, you see..." the Box Ghost stuttered and looked at his hands, "It's not that simple..."

"...WHAT?" Danny's voice screeched, making the Box Ghost put his hands up in defense.

"Wait! Don't hurt me! Let me explain! I don't have very much power!" he stuttered.

"You never had very much power except for when you stole Pandora's box!" Danny exclaimed.

"That power I just received used a lot of my strength! I need more power to change your girlfriend back!" the Box Ghost shouted. Danny blinked. He couldn't think of a time he's ever seen him so frustrated. He sighed and leaned against the lockers, thinking for a moment.

"Wait a minute. Let me try something." Danny said as he looked at his hand. He shut his eyes tightly as both of his hands began to glow a neon green. He placed his hand on top of the Box Ghost's shoulder and left it there for a minute before taking it off.

"I... I feel like my old self again!" The Box Ghost exclaimed.

"Good, now fix my girlfriend!" he yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright alright." he rolled his eyes. His hands began to glow that off white color again and aimed his hands at Sam. He shot a beam at her as smoke filled the room. The Danny and Tucker choked on the smoke, using their hands to shoo it away. Danny rushed to where Sam was a placed a hand on her back, feeling the cloth of her shirt. The smoke cleared and there sat the full human Sam Manson. He let out a shout of a character shriek of joy and lifted her up, spinning her around. He laughed as his reached and tossed her head back a little, her ebony hair flowing in the breeze.

"I believe I owe you something." Danny smiled, eyes half lidded. He leaned forward and planted his lips on Sam's into a deep, passionate kiss. She pulled him closer to her in hope to deepen the kiss when their bodies were already as close as they could be. The parted, panting heavily and hugged each other tightly.

"That... I could feel." Sam laughed, squeezing him tighter.

"Good," he whispered into her strawberry scented hair. He let go of her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Stay here for a sec." he said and she nodded. Danny floated over to the Box Ghost and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets get you back to the Lunch Lady, okay?"

"You're the best... Danny Phantom."

* * *

**Aww he called him by his actual name and not "punk". XD Thanks for reading, you ** **guys! Review, have a lovely day, and stay tuned for the new episode that is coming your way!**

** (LOL that rhymed xD)**

_**The DxS Masters**_


	3. Episode 3: Rest in Peace

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" Danny slammed his hand down on his alarm clock and clattered to the floor. He rolled over, groaning when sunlight permeated his eyelids.

"I hate Mondays..." Danny grumbled, sitting up slowly. He rubbed at his eyes roughly and then ran his hand through his messy black hair. He sat for a moment gathering his thoughts before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up.

It was a bright sunny morning, good flying weather. Danny smiled and trudged over to his dresser where he pulled out a soft navy polo Jazz had bought for him and some jeans. He brushed through his hair quickly and then gazed at himself in the mirror. He didn't like the way it looked, so he flipped his head over and mussed his hair. He straightened back up and looked into the mirror, grinning at his reflection.

"Danny, breakfast is ready!" his mom called. He tugged on his red converse and scooped up his backpack quickly before racing downstairs. Danny's mom rarely made breakfast, but when she did he liked to show her he appreciated it by sitting down to eat.

After he had gulped down his pancakes and eggs, he shouted, "Bye Mom!" And then went ghost, flying out through the ceiling.

There was a cool breeze outside, a clear blue sky and warm sun beating down. Perfect weather. He turned and began to fly towards the school.

Meanwhile...

"Perfect. He suspects nothing. It is only a matter of time before he is no longer an issue," a deep, foreboding voice murmured.

* * *

_~DANNY PHANTOM THEME SONG~_

_Yo, Danny Fenton was just fourteen_

_When his parents built a strange machine_

_Designed a view a world unseen._

_(Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, Phantom)_

_When it didn't quite work, his parents, they just quit!_

_Danny then took a look inside of it._

_There was a great big flash, and everything changed!_

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_When he first woke up, he realized,_

_He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes!_

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly!_

_He was much more unique then the other guys._

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do._

_He had to stop the ghosts from coming through._

_He's here to fight for me and you!_

_(Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

* * *

He landed with a thud on the lawn of Casper High School. Sam and Tucker were waiting for him off to the side, out of the throng of highschoolers eager to get their day over with. Danny switched to his human self and strolled over to them with a grin on his face.

"Hey Tuck," he greeted cheerfully. He kissed Sam on the lips and breathed in. The smell of raspberries and roses assaulted his senses and he smiled into the kiss. "Hey Sammy..."

"Gag!" Tucker exclaimed. "I like that you guys are together, but if you could keep the coupley stuff to a minimum while I'm around, I'd greatly appreciate it." He shuddered.

Danny stuck his tongue out at him and kissed Sam again for his benefit. "I don't even know why I'm still friends with you two..." Tucker muttered. Sam giggled girlishly and took Danny's hand.

"Let's get to class," she said. "We have Lancer and he won't like it if we're late." She tugged on his hand, pulling him into the building. Tucker followed behind the lovebirds, focused on his iPhone.

The five-minute bell rang shrilly shortly after they walked through the doors. They lazily strolled to Lancer's class despite Sam's urging to get to class. All three sauntered through the classroom door about a minute before the bell rang and seated themselves near the back, in the middle. Mr. Lancer glared at them indifferently and proceeded to his lecture.

Danny sat slouched forwards, leaning on his desk, hands cupping his face. His eyelids were heavy, and he was fighting to keep them open. Many other students- including Sam and Tucker- were in similar positions.

"Oh man..." Dash sighed. The jocks eyes slipped shut and he began to snore softly.

Suddenly a wisp of bluish smoke escaped Danny's mouth. His eyes widened in alarm and he sat up straight. He raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer droned.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer? Ghost attack," he replied simply. Mr. Lancer dismissed him, but before Danny had even stood up, the attacking ghost appeared.

It was Nocturne, looming near the front of the room. The shock of his appearance had cause Mr. Lancer to fall backwards in surprise and now he was crawling slowly away in fear. "Mr. Fenton!" he yelled, beads sweat appearing on his bald head.

Danny quickly stood up and crouched into fighting position. "I'm goin' ghost!" he shouted, changing to his ghostly alter ego.

Nocturne chuckled evilly. "You will thwart my plans no more, ghost boy." Danny looked at him confusedly, but instead of questioning Nocturne he flew in for a punch.

His punch landed squarely on Nocturne's jaw and the ghost's eyes seethed with anger. Even so, he did not defend himself, which further confused Danny.

He paused for a moment and stared at his foe. The ghost made a move to finally attack, so Danny blasted him with ectoplasm. The shot managed to stun Nocturne long enough that Sam could throw the Fenton Thermos to him.

He easily caught the canister and aimed it at Nocturne. Suddenly the star covered ghost became animated, he swiped at Danny. The Halfa easily dodged the blow, but while he was righting himself Nocturne grabbed for him again.

This time he caught Danny. He grinned maliciously and squeezed, energy pulsing through his clawed hand and into Danny's body. Danny screamed in pain.

"Danny!" cried Sam desperately. She ran up to Nocturne bravely and called for him to let Danny go, but the ghost ignored her.

After Danny's screams subsided, Nocturne's grip loosened and he dropped Danny's weak body to the ground unceremoniously. Sam raced to his side and lifted his head, angling it towards her own.

"Danny? Danny, are you okay?" she whispered, tears brimming in her purple eyes. Danny's eyes fluttered open and focused on Sam's face leaning over his.

"I'm okay Sammy," he murmured with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. He nodded and started to sit up. Sam pulled his face to her own and kissed him. "Okay. But tell me if you're feeling weird," she ordered, pointing her finger at him.

He laughed weakly. "I will, I will!"

"Mr. Fenton, you and Ms. Manson are excused from class to attend to your injuries," called Mr. Lancer.

Indeed Danny was covered in minor scrapes and some blossoming bruises, along with harsh burns. "I'm fine!" he protested. Sam glared at him.

"You're not fine. Let's go to the nurse," she said sternly. Gently, she lifted him off of the floor and began to help him out the door, much to his chagrin. He was already regaining the pep in his step, however, and soon didn't want or need Sam's support. They walked down the hall in silence, Sam's brow creased with worry.

"I'm fine, Sam," Danny reassured.

"You didn't sound fine," she grumbled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently, giving her a soft smile.

After Danny was patched up, Danny and Sam wandered around rather than returning to class. Their next period was separate though, and Sam worried about Danny. He seemed exhausted, which was unusual. She wasn't convinced that he was 'fine' as he kept telling her. She bit her lip as she worried, something Danny noticed.

When the bell rang they parted ways after a quick kiss. Sam had art and Danny had astronomy. Art was Sam's favorite class, but throughout it she found herself looking at the clock, eager to get to lunch so that she could check on Danny. When the bell finally rang, she scooped up her bag and raced out the classroom door.

"No running in the halls, Sam!" a teacher called. She ignored her and continued on her way to the lunchroom, combat boots pounding the tile floor. Sam skidded to a stop in the doorway and strolled over to their usual lunch table calmly.

Danny's head was lying on the table and Tucker was sipping away at some chocolate milk. Danny waved to Sam halfheartedly and Tucker glanced in her direction briefly before returning to his lunch. She sat down next to Danny and gazed at him intently. He stared back for a moment before saying, "What?"

"How are you feeling Danny?"

"Tired," he replied. "But it's nothing." Sam frowned but left him alone. She pulled out her lunch- a variety of fruits and vegetables- and began to eat, trying to dismiss the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Lunch soon passed, however, and Danny seemed... stable, so Sam let him be as the trio parted ways.

Throughout her last two periods- writing, followed by anatomy- she forced herself to focus on class instead of thinking about what could possibly be wrong with Danny. She spent most of the two classes doodling in her margins rather than constructing fabulous essays or learning about the parts of the human body.

Mrs. Gresham, the anatomy teacher, stopped her after the bell rang. "Sam, are you alright?" she inquired. Her brows were knitted together and green eyes concerned.

Sam started in surprise. She hadn't realized her listless behavior was so obvious. "Yes, of course I am. Promise," she replied, hurrying out of the classroom.

"Tucker, I..." Danny started. He reached for Tucker's shoulder, his eyes fluttered closed and then he collapsed. Sam was just exiting the building in time to see this and her eyes grew wide before she ditched her things and ran over to them. Tucker had grabbed Danny under the arms before his skull had met with the ground and was currently hoisting him up to chest level. Sam came over and picked up Danny's legs and they began to walk, albeit slowly.

People were starting to stare at them. "Need some help?" Dash called. Sam's purple eyes swiveled in his direction and she and Tucker paused for a moment. They had a silent conversation for what seemed like ages to Dash.

"Sure," Sam relented. After all, Dash had been friendlier since he found out that he had been torturing his hero since elementary school. Might as well give him the opportunity to redeem himself.

Dash lumbered over to them and hefted Danny's unconscious form onto his bulky shoulder. He smiled. "Where to?" he asked. Sam smiled uncomfortably, but Tucker was all business.

"We need to take him to Fenton Works. Then his parents can see what is wrong with him," he said. Dash nodded and they walked in silence to Danny's house. Sam was silent only because she was worriedly wringing her hands and thinking about all of the reasons she shouldn't worry.

Tucker didn't bother to knock, instead opening the door and calling "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, we need you!" The group proceeded down the stairs to the lab.

Sam moved some vials and tubes off of a table and Dash placed Danny's limp form on top. When Sam touched the metal table, she found that it was absolutely freezing and left to retrieve a blanket.

The Fentons were now lumbering down the steps. Upon seeing Danny, the jumpsuited pair sprang into action. "What happened?" questioned Maddie.

Sam was now coming down the steps with a blanket, which she handed to Dash to place under Danny. "We're not sure. The only thing that happened today that was out of the ordinary was a ghost called Nocturne attacked. He shocked Danny, who was profoundly weakened but claimed he was okay." Maddie rolled her eyes at this statement.

"Typical Danny," she muttered. She pulled out a dusty heart monitor and attached it to Danny. It began to beep slowly, far too slowly. Maddie's brow creased.

"We need to get his heart to beat faster before it stops," Jack said. Sam gasped. Tucker choked, suffocating on fear. Fear of losing his best friend from since he was very small. The notion of Danny's heart failing was something Tucker and Sam had pushed far far away from their thoughts.

"What can I do?" Dash inquired. Jack put him to work on connecting Danny to different machines. Sam and Tucker began to devise a plan.

After huddling and whispering quietly for several minutes, Sam proclaimed, "We're going to find Nocturne. Anyone have a problem with that?" Three heads shook vigorously, the fourth eerily still as Danny slipped farther from life.

Tucker and Sam hopped into the Specter Speeder, Sam taking the driver's seat and daring Tucker to protest with just a glare. He raised his hands in surrender and climbed into the passenger seat.

Tucker had locked the Speeder in on Nocturne's ectosignature and they were quickly flying to his location. When the vehicle arrived at what appeared to be a bed frame warehouse, they hopped out.

"He should be around here somewhere according to my radar," said Tucker. Sam nodded, pulling several weapons out of the Speeder before settling on a bazooka and handing Tucker a gun similar in size and shape to a Glock.

"Let's get this asshole," she growled. They picked their way through the overgrown weeds quietly, finally coming upon a rusted blue door at a seemingly forgotten part of the warehouse. Sam held her finger up to her lips in a shushing gesture, pressing her ear to the door. It was silent. She waved her arm to Tucker, motioning for him to follow, and they crept inside.

When they entered they saw Nocturne immediately. His back was to them and he was smaller, leaning over something. Sam decided that stealth wasn't necessary and prepared to blast her weapon. As the bazooka whined, she aimed it at his back, steadying it somewhere near his heart- if he had one. Nocturne had just begun to turn around when the shot was released, pounding into his back and leaving a gaping wound behind.

"How dare you!" he roared, growing in size and swinging a clawed, star covered arm in their general direction. He seemed slower, weaker.

"What's wrong Nocturne? Not enough people sleeping to power you up?" He glared but did not reply to Tucker's taunt, again swinging his arm. This time he hit Tucker, who did not move in time, throwing him across the building and knocking him into the wall with a mighty thwack.

"TUCKER!" Sam gasped. He fell to the concrete floor and lay still for a moment. Sam paused in her barrage of shots long enough for Nocturne to recover- a mistake. After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, Tucker stirred. He sat up on his arm.

"I'll be okay Sam. Get this guy for me, okay?" She nodded, a determined frown replacing her worried look.

"Don't go to sleep. You might have a concussion," she ordered. Tucker mock saluted before lying back on the ground.

Sam then shot several repeated blasts at Nocturne, all hitting their mark and causing him to lose what little power he had to begin with. Eventually Sam grew tired of the banter and attacking, deciding that while she fought with the ghost Danny was slipping farther from her grasp. Bazooka still aimed at Nocturne, she said, "Look, all I came here for was information. You can give it to me or I'll off you."

Nocturne chuckled darkly. "I know what you want. There is no way to save him. He will die, and I will succeed." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying!"

"No, I am not. I made absolutely sure that there was no way he could recover. Once his heart stops beating I will be free to fulfill my plans and the world will bow to my will!" Nocturne took this chance to laugh evilly, even raising his hands and throwing his head back. In fury, Sam shot several charged blasts at him and he grunted in pain before returning the attack.

"I don't have time for this. I need to help Danny," she said to herself. She trotted over to Tucker and lifted him onto her small shoulder, racing out of the warehouse and climbing into the Specter Speeder. She buckled him in sloppily- he was injured from the impact- and then punched the gas, driving quickly back to Fenton Works.

The vehicle was silent as she sped above traffic. When she at last reached the Fenton's, she swerved to a stop near the RV, which was parked outside, and hopped out. She left Tucker where he was, calling to Jazz as soon as the door was open to come get him.

In her rush she didn't even bother to ditch her weapons, running down the lab steps and nearly knocking over Jazz, who was coming up the stairs in response to her call. As she burst into the room she saw that Dash had left and that while Jack was still leaning over Danny, Maddie was seated in the corner, tears slipping silently down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer she would receive. Maddie shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Jack looked up at her.

"I don't think he's going to make it. I can't get his heart to speed up," he replied, his voice cracking. It was apparent that he was holding back tears.

Sam walked towards Danny as if in slow motion. She couldn't hear anything. All she could see was Danny. She stopped at his side and laid her head on his chest. His heartbeat was faint, as was his breathing. She began to cry. She did not say anything as the tears fell onto his shirt, wetting it. Jack stepped back but Sam didn't notice. She hugged Danny's torso tightly and sobbed into his chest.

_I can't imagine my life without you... Or Tucker._

"I can't imagine my life without you either," Sam whispered. "Please don't leave me Danny." She looked up at his face, which was still and relaxed. Sam reached a hand up and ran it through his raven hair. She longed for his eyes to open, to see his Caribbean blue irises.

The heart rate monitor flat lined.

"NO!" she exclaimed. Maddie screamed and Jack gasped. Sam lifted Danny's head, stroking his cheeks and hair wildly.

"No no no no no no no Danny. You're okay. Come back. I'm here. Please Danny, please. I need you. We all need you," she cried desperately. There was no response.

"Danny, please!" she begged. She half expected Danny's eyes to open, for him to tell him he was okay like he always did. But he did not.

"Goodbye Danny," she murmured, tears still sliding down her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. She rubbed his cheekbone one last time with her thumb. "I love you." Sam then stood up and began to walk slowly out of the room, her feet dragging on the lab floor. Her brain was not processing her surroundings.

In the back of her mind, she heard a beep. And then another one. And another. She dismissed it as the beeping of the laboratory equipment and began to walk up the stairs.

"Sam!" Jack called. She turned around. Jack and Maddie both looked overjoyed, and in between them- Danny, alive, sitting up, looking at her, confused.

"Danny!" she cried, running over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But how...?" she questioned. He laughed.

"The last thing I remember is seeing you. The first thing, you kissing me," he offered.

"Like Snow White?" she asked incredulously. Danny thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah kind of," he replied. She leaned forward and kissed him again, mashing her lips against his happily.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I thought... I thought..." Danny cupped her face in his hand.

"I know. You don't have to say it," he murmured. She smiled and hugged him.

"Now, let's go see how Tucker's doing, shall we?" she said. Danny laughed.

"We shall," he said, taking her hand in his and standing up.

Everything was going to be fine after all.

* * *

**~Country Appaloosa**


End file.
